


More, Papí, More

by DeathDirt



Series: Self-Indulgent Roadkill [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cream Pie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restraint, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, excessive cum, size difference kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDirt/pseuds/DeathDirt
Summary: They fuck. In an alley. And Gabe likes to be used like a cheap sex toy. Don’t judge the guy, you’d have weird tastes if you were a dead man too.





	More, Papí, More

**Author's Note:**

> It’s porn. Just... porn.

If the world thought that former Blackwatch Commander Reyes couldn’t get any lower after completely destroying Overwatch’s Zurich base, they were dead wrong.

He wasn’t sure why he was okay with this, or why he was so fucking _into_ it, but it wasn’t the first time Gabe had found out he had some...interesting choices, as far as kinks went. The most recent discovery being that he was entirely into being fucked by a man the size of _Reinhardt_. Not only that, but also into being fucked like he was no more than a goddamn _toy_. Roadhog had already cum in his ass once already, and he just kept going. Gabe thought that there were worse ways to have sex. As it was, he was having the best fucking of his life. 

Roadhog gripped his arms roughly as he plowed into Gabriel’s plush ass, occasionally grunting some dirty talk that more than made Gabe’s day. Gabe had his mask shoved up, somehow still in place after two of his own orgasms. His boots slid along the ground when Roadhog gave a particularly rough thrust, and Gabe couldn’t help moaning “Papi!” It seemed to spurn on the larger man more. Soon it became a chorus of “Papi, papi, ah, fóllame hasta que muera papi, fuck!” For a moment, Gabriel ran out of words, only able to open his mouth and pant like a bitch in heat while Roadhog pulled him onto his massive cock. He felt his feet leave the ground and a thick belly push into his back as his prostate was mercilessly pounded, abused, with nothing but cum slicking the way. The thick white fluid dribbled down Gabriel’s thigh and he whined.

“What?” Roadhog huffed. “My bitch not want to let go of any of this cum?” Gabriel nodded, bordering on hysterical as a tear fell down his cheek. He squirmed, wriggled, making Roadhog groan. “Yeah,” the larger man grunted, “That’s right. Thick whore shouldn’t want to waste what this cock gives ya. Fill ya til you pop.” The sentence is punctuated by a rough thrust that makes Gabriel cry out. He keeps squirming until his upper half is bent, feet planted back on the ground. The hands on his arms tighten their grip, and the cock spearing him open starts to stutter in its pace. Gabe whines again, trying to push back against the larger man. “Please, papi, fuck me!” He begs in his sweetest voice, looking over his shoulder with the steamiest bedroom eyes he can pull off with as wrecked as he is. A wide hand leaves his arm to go on his chest, petting his throat with a single finger, and Gabriel makes a contented sound that is not unlike a purr.

Roadhog huffed a sigh. “Good boy. Cool it,” The man mutters, barely audible from beneath the mask he wore. Someone yells at them from behind, but they’re quickly blown up by a helpful Junkrat watching the entrance to the stinking alley. When Gabe feels like he’s waited long enough, he starts to push back, trying to get some attention so he could finish getting his ass wrecked. And Roadhog was quick to oblige. He regained his hold on Gabriel’s arms, holding fast as he roughly shoved his dick back into Gabe’s hole. “Ah, fuck! C’mon, papi, give it to me!” As if the man fucking him needed encouraging.

Within moments, they were back to the brutal pace, Gabriel panting and crying while his hole was completely ruined by Roadhog’s massive cock. Gabe’s own neglected member swung hard and heavy between his legs, and it’s not but a moment after they’ve started that he feels his orgasm building. He’d been warned when they started that Hog wasn’t going to stop until he was done, and he’d already suffered through two orgasms. Maybe he could just make this man see fucking stars. 

As Roadhog continued in his rough pace, Gabriel arched his back, moaning loudly. He pressed back into the hard thrusts, practically whining whenever his prostate was hit. “Please, please, papi, more, harder!” Gabe clenched down on the cock pushing into his ass and his vision went white as his orgasm overtook him. With a loud grunt, Roadhog came moments after, the tight heat of Gabriel’s body too much after fucking for so long. Gabe went limp, whining and yelling from overstimulation as Roadhog just fucked him through his own orgasm. Cum squeezed out from Gabriel’s hole, dripping down his thigh even as Roadhog stilled above him.

“Do you two _mind_?” The woman huffed distastefully. “Some of us have heat-sensing equipment.” Gabriel huffed right back, but his response was interrupted by Roadhog’s grunt as he pulled out of the tight hole he’d been fucking for the past twenty minutes. The smaller man outright whined at the sensation of cum spilling from his slack hole. He tried to plug himself up with three fingers, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Too much cum and no plug to match the girth of Roadhog. Gabe slumped against the wall; he was mostly tired from being used as little more than a fuck toy, and also more than a little disappointed that he couldn’t plug himself up until he got back to the nearest Talon base.

Gabriel whined until he was presented with the dick that just came out of his ass, covered in its own spend. “Clean it,” Roadhog huffed, and Gabriel wasted no time going to work. His tongue laved over the flaccid cock, eager to do as he was told. “Good boy,” he was told, praised for how well he cleaned the junker’s dick after being used for so long. Once he was done, Gabe latched onto the base, suckling there until he was forcibly pulled off. “Later.” Gabriel huffed, giving the beautiful man’s cock one last lick before he pulled away for good. His ass was certainly going to be sore for a bit, but what fun was sex if it didn’t hurt a little afterwards? 

Gabriel found the words he was trying to say after a moment. He opened the comm line and smugly shot, “Amélie, it’s not my fault you’re too lesbian to appreciate a good fucking up the ass anymore.” Behind him, the mountain of a man snorted. “Good one,” he grunted, pulling Gabriel to his feet with a single hand. The Reaper was more than a little unsteady now that he was back on his own two feet. Before he could leave, Gabe pulled the monstrous junker back - or as much as he could, being down a foot and probably three hundred pounds. “We doing this again?” Gabe asked, voice hoarse. Roadhog grunted and shrugged. “Depends. Gonna call me papí again?” Gabriel nodded slowly. “Then yeah. We’ll do this again.” Roadhog didn’t really have to bend down to get face to face with Gabriel, it was more of a lean. Regardless, he leaned down, and brushed the snout of his mask against the beak of Gabriel’s, which had slipped down from where it was tucked into his hood. It was a strangely affectionate gesture. But Gabriel took it as a positive. 

If McCree thought he was a loose cannon lunatic before... Boy, was he ever so right.


End file.
